


Nashville

by Writes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Vacation, Flirty!Regina, drunk!Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writes/pseuds/Writes
Summary: Even on vacation the Swan-Mills' family can't escape the weird





	Nashville

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the fourth day of SwanQueen week and has already been posted on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/writesao3) feel free to check it out so you can see my other fics before they are posted on here and also check out my thoughts and process I go through while writing my fics

SQW Day 4 “Family Vacations”

          Emma couldn’t believe her ears, she’s heard Regina sing before but if she’s being honest then she’s heard more angelic sounds coming from a running garbage disposal. She loves her wife with every fiber of her being but that absolutely gorgeous specimen couldn’t sing to save their son’s life. Yet here she was, singing her beautiful heart out at a karaoke bar in Nashville, Tennessee quickly becoming the crowd favorite as they cheered her on. The only difference between now and the other times she’s listen to the brunette sing was that Regina was completely hammered. She was swaying from side to side trying to remain upright yet somehow able to perfectly belt out “Gunpowder & Lead”. Emma really wasn’t a fan of country music but knew not to say it around these parts as she was afraid to be hanged for treason. **  
**

Finally the Queen’s song was over and Emma jumped on stage and took her hand to guide her off, fearing that if she wasn’t quick enough Regina’s newly acquired fans would beg for yet another encore. They’d already been trapped in there way longer than originally planned and Henry was getting restless, so she ignored the Mayor’s feeble attempts to go back and lead them out onto the street.

“Finally! We’ve been in there forever, Ma.”

“Sorry, Kid. Your Mother’s unexpected performance threw me for a loop.”

“Yeah what’s with that? I thought Mom couldn’t sing.”

“Maybe she’s been taking lessons?”

“Ma, you and I both had to suffer in the car on our way over here. I think it’s safe to say that no lessons are involved.”

“Em-ma.” The older woman slurred out.

“Yes?”

“Are you from Tensee cuz you’re the only ten  **I**  see!”

“What?”

“I think she’s trying to flirt with you. Gross. Anyway, I have a theory on why Mom can all of a sudden sing like a professional.”

“What’s your theory?”

“Have you ever heard of Lee Hadwin?”

“Who?”

“He’s a pretty well known artist but only received media wide attention because of his bizarre story. He claims that he can’t draw while awake, he creates his art while he’s in a subconscious state. He’s had a bunch of tests done on him but no one’s been able to figure out why he could only do it while asleep.”

“And you’re thinking your Mom is the same way with her singing except she needs to be drunk?”

“Yep.”

“We’ve seen weirder things so I’m not even gonna question it.”

“Escuse me, Miss but do you need help makin your way back to heaven? I promise I can take you higher than you’ve been.” Emma didn’t know whether to blush or laugh at her Wife’s attempt at drunken flirting.

“Ma, can we head over to the comic book store now?”

“Yeah, Hen lead the way.” The sheriff wrapped her arm around her wife’s waist to hold her steady. Other than a few stumbles they made it outside their son’s chosen destination just fine. “We’re gonna wait out here if that’s alright kid. I don’t think it’s a good idea for her to be in there with all those valuable and breakable objects and I don’t trust that she won’t wander off if left alone.” She brings the Queen to a nearby table and manages to get her to sit down in a chair.

“We should’ve brought a leash.” The blonde snorted at her son’s shit eating grin and slapped the table top in mock frustration.

“I knew we forgot something!”

“I’m going inside now. I’ll try not to take too long.”

“Take as long as you need, Kid. I think your Mom and I are benched for the night so we’re fine just hanging out here until you’re done.” Her son’s eyes grew brighter as his smile grew bigger at the news of being able to explore the store and everything in it at his own pace.

“Thanks, Mom!” Her heart warms as she watches her, not so little anymore, boy take off towards the store in obvious excitement.  

“Hey there pretty lady, what’s a beautful girl like you doin in a place like thiss?”

Deciding to play along, the Sheriff answers, “I’m just out here on vacation.”

“Sshame such a breathtaking woman is single.” The blonde can’t hold her laughter back anymore as the Mayor tries to wiggle her eyebrows in what she probably things is in a seductive manner.

“Actually, I’m in a very committed and loving relationship.” Her voice takes on a teasing tone but is immediately alarmed when her lover begins to actually shed some tears. “Regina, Honey, what’s wrong?”

“I missed my chance!”

“Chance for what!?” She knew the other woman was drunk but seeing her upset always put Emma into a slight panic.

“To be with you!” The older woman covers her face with her hands.

“Regina, We’re already married!” and just like that her wife looks up with little evidence of her previous fit and begins to laugh loudly and obnoxiously.  

“OH YEAH!!” and damn her Emma laughs along just as noisy and annoying, receiving dirty looks along with some concern over the two women who seemingly lost their minds.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my drug. JK Drugs are bad kids, Comments are delicious sugar filled foods while constructive criticism is some healthy food I need for a more balanced diet. Please consider leaving one below!


End file.
